Motion Sickness
by herfrostyx
Summary: AU - Oro Jackson is known as the biggest, fanciest, and the best Cruise Ship ever made in human history. A fact that Eustass Kid never cared about, until an invitation to come aboard arrived at his hands and lead him to a certain olive skinned handsome man with a smug grin and smart mouth.
1. Overwhelming

_My first Kid Law fic. And this is especially dedicated to my beloved friends Carla, Corbin, and Rose because those dorks are as silly and pervy as me and I love them so much I can't even begin to say it._

 _Enjoy! and I'm still looking for Beta so if you don't mind me and my weird, sometimes pervy ideas, please let me know :)_

* * *

Kid walked down the stairs to deck, his black boots knocking against the slate in a hurried manner. Cold crisp wind blew in the night, as if asking his flaming red hair for a wild dance under the crescent moon and a million stars above Grand Line Sea. Kid shivered faintly when the wind bit his exposed skin, but he ignored it and keep walking, making distance from the loud noises they called 'party' behind the merry door.

He was about to stop and lean on the first fence he saw, lighting a cigarette and just forget that the world behind him exists. However, on second thought, he decided to turn around and walked to a place far enough, that people from the party couldn't find him on their first try. A place where Killer wouldn't find him so easily just to play mother on him again.

Not knowing where he should go, Kid let his instinct guide him to wherever it wanted to be instead. That ship is so big, the biggest of the century, but Kid seem to feel trapped all the same. It's really funny, how a place so huge could trigger claustrophobic feeling pushing his skin so hard, it could touch his very bones.

He finally stopped when he reached the stern. He could still walk if there were another kilometer in front of him, but it seems like he had to be satisfied with this dead end. It's not so bad, he thought. There are no one who would lecture or disgust him in here. There were only few people around, and none of them trying to make conversation with each other. They're either too busy daydreaming, or nodding themselves to sleep to even notice his presence. Just like usual. Good, Kid thought as he leaned himself into the furthest fence. If he learned anything, he found out that stern was always the quietest place in the ship. At first, he thought it was because stern doesn't give anything to see at night save for a few lifeboats, benches, and classic lamps. But after a few visits, he had learned that stern at night was not giving a very pleasurable view. It shows you pitch black sky with a little shade of dark blue, weak blinking stars, and a ghost-like sound of rushing waves. All combined, it seems like there's a gigantic sea monster hiding somewhere in those vast darkness. Add the ship's speed and not so subtle sway, then you get the perfect combo to create overwhelming feeling on your stomach and your mind.

Luckily, Kid also had learned that a few drag of cigarette can overcome the effect.

He lit a cigarette and drag a smoke so deep, his lungs almost explode. He finally exhaled, creating a ghost-like effect that quickly disappeared into the blowing wind. Something crunched his guts, threatening him to throw up small amount of food he had for dinner. Kid took a few more drag, hoping that he would overcome the feeling sooner. It usually took four to five, but of course, tonight has to be special because he had spent one cig and he still felt nauseous.

He huffed, sulking to himself for a millionth time for ever agreeing into this. His mind flew back to when he was first invited to this 'grand sailing party' of Oro Jackson. The biggest, and by far the fanciest Cruise Ship in the world. Kid was not impressed, at least not as much as Heat, Wire, or even Killer. Definitely not as impressed and as fascinated as Bonney. He was never one for fancy things, and definitely never thought to even set a foot on Oro Jackson, no matter how much he read and heard about its "endless beauty". He only stopped long enough to care about it when his favorite moto-magazine talk about the specification of the machine and how it would perform. It intrigued him more when he read that Tom & Franky is the manufacturer for that gigantic ship's machine and model.

Tom & Franky was notorious as one of the best machine builder and designer in the world. Kid had always respect them despite only seeing their work with his own eyes four times. Hearing that they build the machine for this Cruise Ship, Kid started to develop a strong curiosity of its "monster machine". He often found himself staring at the simple blueprint published by the very moto-magazine longer than he should be, a fact that was also noticed by Bonney and Killer. A fact that they happily use to tease him, riling him up almost to no end.

Then, as if the universe wanted to help him quench his curiosity, an invitation for his band to play on Oro Jackson's first sail arrived at his doorstep―well, more like shoved to his face in a drunken enthusiasm by his foster father and garage manager, Shanks. It was no biggie biggie. Kid's band would be one of the opening band on the small stage at the launching party, and then a series of small café performance throughout the sail. All of the band members were so thrilled, it's hard to say no. Definitely impossible when Bonney heard about it and she practically jumping around the whole evening, and spending the rest of the night asking, begging, forcing Kid to accept it. Watching that childish girl light up like Independence day's sky, Kid finally gave in and agreed to go along. Besides, it was enough honor and acknowledgement for his shitty after hour band.

The trip was really great at first. They were given the second-class room to stay the night, with hot shower, very comfy bed, and breakfast in the second class restaurant every morning. The opening party was good, the booze were good, and it could be even more perfect for his young blood desire if the makeout sessions he had weren't interrupted by his disgusted feeling over his partners.

Because fuck, it's a big turn off when he turned out kissing a shallow minded assholes who couldn't keep their disgusting opinions to themselves.

Kid gritted his teeth upon the thought. Ever since he stepped foot on the ship, he just couldn't pass a few hours without hearing one thing or two about Heat and Wire's appearance. A stifled laugh when they passed, a sound of fake vomit, and more things that are not pleasing to the ears. He almost explode when he heard a comment about Killer's bangs and occasionally peeking scar, and finally, he charged in fury when he heard someone make comment about Bonney's sense of fashion and basically calling her whore. He punched them, showing no slightest mercy even after they got beaten up to the point they almost lose consciousness. The train of anger couldn't be stopped by then. Every time he heard a stifled laugh, or even a stare too long to his friends, Kid would straight attack them. Women or men, old or young. It often resulted on him imprisoned in the ship's temporary jail for 12 hours straight each time. If he had a show to play before the 12 hours passed, he would be released before going back there until he fulfill the punishment time.

After a while, those spoiled rich brats with their weird accent and their tendency to look down on people got under his skin. He felt like he's confined, and his only company were nothing than Vultures. That agonizing feeling soon followed by the fact that he misses his job. Being in a band is fun and all, but guitar is not as intriguing as machines, and playing show is not as exciting as tinkering with half dead cars. After a while, even a short trip to inspect the machinery in the gut of the ship was not so fun anymore. In between those agonizing moments, Kid just decided that he just couldn't belong here, in the multi million dollars floating paradise.

And here he thought that sailing in the vast ocean is more or less the definition of " _being free_ ".

"Che," he spat as he leaned his weight on his elbow against the fence. " _Free_ my ass."

"I thought so too."

Kid quickly turned his face to see if that voice was replying his sulky murmur. It was definitely too close to be a coincidence.

Behind him, there stood a man in a white tuxedo, which collar was unbuttoned and his yellow tie was loosen. His suits hug his slender body perfectly in place, glowing calmly even under dim light. Lights fell in the right places, creating perfect silhouette that shows only his best features, and adding more charisma to that charming look. Judging from his fancy tux and his olive skin, Kid could instantly guess that this man is just another filthy rich Northerner.

Perfect. Just what he needed.

"What?" he spat. A simple question that could be also translated as "Go Away" with the way it was spoken.

"You said you want to free your ass," the asshole repeated calmly, in an accent that could only belong to Northerners. Asshole's thin lips curved into a smug smile. "I said I agree, because they look like a little bit tortured inside that tight pants."

Kid huffed. "It wasn't literal," he commented. But as soon as he realized a more urgent matter in his words, Kid scowled. "Wait, did you just checked on my ass?"

"Will it be weird if I say yes?"

"Of course, you dipshit. You're a stranger."

The man chuckled. "A stranger who proudly claim to love butts," he said as he sat on the floor and leaned his back on the fence, looking all relaxed and even he let out a lopsided smile. They were separated by one foot of thin air, so Kid couldn't complain about the invasion of his personal space. But still, that man is one foot too close to him, especially after his non-chalant comment about his ass. "Trafalgar Law, by the way."

"What?" Kid asked again, now more confused than angry. Great, now he felt like a dumbass. Between the man's ridiculous northern accent and the wind so eager beating his eardrum, Kid couldn't make of his words.

"Trafalgar Law," he repeated, louder and slower, as if he talked to a retarded pig. "My name. What's yours?"

That weird name just confirmed his suspicion. "Why Northern Boy wanna know?"

Law flinched to the nick name Kid gave him, but if it bothered him, he shows no further indications. "So we wouldn't be strangers anymore, of course," he said calmly. As expected from Northern Elites. "Therefore, you could take my comment about your ass as a compliment."

"I take that as a compliment, if that will make you get the hell out of here and look for another fence to lean your back to," Kid said, none too friendly as he threw his cigarette to the ocean. The rolled up tobacco had long lost its taste in his mouth.

"I don't know if I can," said the man.

"Oh, I know you can. Really, this ship is almost as big as my city. I'm sure there are a lot of fences where you can lean on without interrupting somebody else's attempt to be alone."

Even under a poor lighting from the lamp a few meters away from them, Kid could see that man grins. "I happen to like this particular fence. And for the record, I have been here a few hours earlier than you, so it is you who interrupt my solitude."

"Oh, so you must happen to have the invisible cloak then, because I didn't see you before," Kid almost barked.

"I sat there on the bench."

"Then you're not officially here. Shut up now and go back there to that fucking bench."

"It's just two feet away from here, therefore this is still my territory and my claim is still valid."

Kid started to develop headache in this useless argument. "Smartass," he grunted.

"There," the man turned his head to Kid, his grin turned into coy smile. Kid didn't know how that smile could easily light the pair of his grey eyes, making them look bright and lively even though there were nothing but darkness around them. "Since apparently it's so rude to make remarks about ass to a stranger, you should give me your name."

Kid almost choked on air. Fuck, how could that man trapped him easily? Kid gritted his teeth, still refusing to admit defeat.

"Don't wanna."

"Then, I would report you for sexual harassment."

At this point, Kid didn't know if he should just leave or kick this man to the ocean below. Surely a man with such smart mouth wouldn't be missed by anyone. But the first option is impossible, because Kid currently hates the other part of the cruise ship more than he hates this smart ass. The second option is even more impossible because judging from the gold earrings on both of Trafalgar-who's ears and his rather polite manner, he must be one of the big fish in the north. Someone whose words would be instantly be believed by authorities. Kid huffed, but his pride still couldn't allow him to admit defeat.

"Satan."

"What?"

"You asked my name. It's Satan."

The man sighed. "I would have believed that with hair like yours. But no parent could be so cruel, giving such name to their child. Try again."

"You wouldn't believe what kind of parents you'll find in the south part of the country," Kid snickered. But again, he missed the more important point in his words. "Wait, did you just mock my hair, you asshole?"

This time, that man grinned. And Kid almost wanted to hit his forehead to the nearest pole as he realized his mistake. "That's two remarks mentioning ass, and you still don't give your name. You really wish to stay the night at ship's prison so badly?"

Kid scowled again, not entirely amused by the way that man just came his way and threaten him all because of just one stupid word that was said with no sexual intention. Hell if Kid would flirt to this asshole―um, bastard. But he has no doubt that this dumbass―um, prick, would follow up his threat if he wants to. That's just in those northerners nature; they have enough acting skill to convince the right people in order to get what they want or to save their unlimited pride. In another day, Kid would just go challenging that bastard. He's not scared of that cold, dark place they called temporary prison. He had been to worse places in his life. But tonight, he felt really exhausted and spent. Even though he hadn't kicked anyone's ass―um, body, who dare to stare at Wire more than five seconds inside the club where they just play not many hours ago.

But wait, why the fuck he was censoring himself in his mind again?

Kid sighed. He pulled out one cigarette and lit another one, trying to calm down before Killer appeared out of nowhere and smack his head for his short temper. Okay, he thought to himself. To be fair, this piece of ASS is just asking for small chat. Kid was the one who made fuss about it. All because he felt uncomfortable that this ASShole is checking his ASS without his permission, not to mention that he even pointed it out to his face. Well, it could really be a compliment if he mentioned it somewhere more appropriate. Like the club, for instance, or even on tinder should Kid put a full display on his ASS as profile picture. But not here, and definitely not when he's fucking pissed with everything above this fucking ship.

He let out a smug smile, feeling absolutely content that he has eliminated all the self-censorship in his mind. Suddenly, he felt like he could gain control of his temper again.

Trafalgar-who grinned. "Well?"

"Eustass Kid," he finally answered, venom laced every single syllable that was his name.

Trafalgar-who blinked for a few second, before his lips made an amused smile. "Come on, now. As much as it is more creative than 'satan', it's not good enough to make it believable," he said, with a low chuckle that almost sounded fine, if only that doesn't addressed to Kid. "Kid, seriously? You really are as not-friendly as your look, are you?"

Kid blinked to hear that, not sure what to make of his word before he decided to kiss all the "self-control" goodbye and explode all of his suppressed fury. "That's my real name, you asshole!" he shouted angrily. He stepped forward to grab that bastard's expensive tux and throw him to the ocean, before the thought of Killer crossed his mind again. Kid stepped back, staggering and angry with the whole ordeal. His hands shivered, and his cigarette dropped to the floor, rolling to the edge of the ship by the wind. "You know what, fuck it. If you filthy northerners really have nothing better than looking down on people, then sucks to be you. I'm done being played around," he shouted, too loud to attract some curious eyes their way.

"You better don't show your face in front of me again, you shithead! Because I promise, you will not be able to laugh with your pretty teeth again. You stare at me one more time, and I promise there will be no eyes left on your face for you to look down on people. Ya hear me, asshole? You and all those fucked up, spoiled northerners!" he continued in a louder voice. Kid was so tempted to kick the living shit out of that bastard here and now, but the thought of Killer's speech and his bandmates well being keep what's left of his sanity, forcing him to storm out of the stern in anger. Legs stomping hard, as if he intend to destroy every piece of the wood. Well, Kid sure as hell could if he put extra effort. But he's just so exhausted, so angry, so desperate to get out. He thought of just throwing himself to the water and swim his ass back to the city, or in the saner thought because he knows that he's not exactly a gold medal swimmer, he would just steal one of the small boat and row himself out of this shitty ship. But Kid knew better that he's sucks at direction, even on dry land. He would get better chance to get back home safely if he takes Killer with him. However, if he ever heard of that plan, there's a bigger chance Killer would slice him up to pieces instead of agreeing to it without asking irritating questions about his sanity. The fact that Kid was his best friend since they were very young wouldn't help him much in that case.

With so little he could do in such desperate time, Kid could only think of one thing to escape his despair; that is getting back to his room and sleep those anger away. Even if it would still remain the following day.


	2. Can't Belong

_So... *awkward laugh* chapter two. Yay. I know that my english is shite so please do tell me if you find some sort of grammatical errors / some words you don't understand. I'm trying my best but well, do I sound defensive?_

 _Either way, please enjoy chapter two :)_

* * *

Kid had a somewhat weird sleep. Well, dreaming is one thing and having nightmare is another, but what he had felt like the scary in-between that paralyze him. It felt like he just choked by the darkness as vast as the one he saw on the stern, and being pushed and pulled around in a shapeless storm before he finally woke up in shock. With his body being shaken in approximately magnitude of 9.0 scale, air bursting out from his lungs and his senses jolted to full alert in less than a second. He jumped from his bed out of shock, desperately collecting his consciousness when he realized that the earthquake suddenly stop. Before him, there was a huge man with long black hair, blinking in a weird mixture of humor and guilt as he pulled his hands back to the sides of his body. Kid blinked, trying to make sense of the situation when he realized that instead of from his feet, the shaking was centered from his shoulders―which was in fucking Wire's reach before bastard pulled his hands back.

It wasn't an earthquake. Apparently, that fucking Wire thought it was funny to shake him to consciousness, until his insides blended into one barrel of blood smoothie with extra rage.

Okay, a lot of extra rage now.

"What the fuck, Wire!" he yelled, still in raspy bed voice and head pounding endlessly.

"Sorry, Boss," Wire said as he leaped behind, getting away from Kid's sloppy attack that would surely leave bruises should it managed to hit its target. "Killer asked me to do that."

"Killer asked you what?" Kid yelled even louder. "In case you don't remember, _I'm the fucking boss here_. Second, _I'm not fucking dead_. So who says that you have to listen to fucking Killer?"

"Says me," said Killer somewhere. Kid snarled and scanned the room in fury. But before he could spot the bastard, a clean black shirt flew his way. Kid managed to catch it, before a pair of pants followed, then his favorite goggles, then everything decent for him to wear while the blond's mouth blabber an elaborated version of "we will definitely be late thanks to you."

"Dude, it's fucking seven in the morning!"

"Seven thirty, and if you're not too busy sulking, you'll remember that we have an acoustic show at the breakfast club at eight, you moron," Killer snarled back, throwing Kid his shoes at point blank just because it's satisfying.

"Che," Kid dropped the shoes that he managed to catch, knowing that Killer is right but like hell he would admit it. He put on his pants and tied his shoes in anger. "Can't be that late if you still have time to lecture me about how slow I am."

"I'm being thoughtful here, Kid. I'm giving you time for breakfast. Unless you wanna play with empty stomach, then be my guest."

Kid rolled his eyes, again refusing to admit that Killer is right even though he knows that his stomach is currently begging for food now. He then went to the bathroom to wash his face, combed his red hair with his fingers, and put on eyeliner under his eyes. He stared at his face for a few moment, before deciding to put on dark burgundy lipstick he owns specifically to be used on heavy metal gigs. Why the fuck not, he thought as he put thick layer of lipstick. The breakfast club consists mostly of those spoiled northern brats. So if his ridiculous look would distract those little shits from Wire or especially Heat, Kid would do just that.

Wire was nowhere to be seen when Kid got out from the bathroom, but Killer was still there, crossing his hands in front of his chest beside Kid's half-made bed. As if he unconsciously made Kid's bed like a mother he is before realizing what he did. His blond bangs covered most of his eyes, but from how he frowned, Kid could tell that his best friend is scowling at him.

"What?"

"Kid, it's just an acoustic show."

"I heard you the first time," Kid replied casually as he gestured Killer to the door.

"Then why you bother putting on makeup like we're gonna go to goth festi..." Killer paused as he realized Kid's intention. "Oh."

"Yeah," Kid said. "Now shut up, will ya? My head still hurts thanks to your efficient method of waking me up."

Killer did just what he ordered to, as they continue to walk to the breakfast club. The place is still half empty. Only a few people around, and most of them are the good northerners, judging from their humble look. Near the small stage that was situated in the middle of the room, Kid could spot Heat and Wire. Not that they could be missed from this distance, with their gigantic build and punk appearance. They seem to be busy preparing the acoustic instruments while a pink haired girl sat non gracefully just two chairs away from the stage. She munched a croissant with pepperoni topping, then, before it's even chewed thoroughly, she grabbed another one from a large plate on her lap. Kid grinned to see her eating pace. God knows where Bonney get such meal at this time of the day, especially when there's no pepperoni topped croissant found anywhere in the room aside of the ones on her lap. He wanted to ask just to tease her, but decided against it and got three layers of bread and a cup of coffee instead. He ate his breakfast while watching Heat preparing the guitar. He would really love to help, but those boys will never let him do it.

They waited for Bonney to finish her small breakfast before they got on the stage. The Breakfast Club is still half empty, but more people has come ever since Kid finished his meal. Kid and Heat was ready, holding their acoustic guitar while Wire position Cajon in between his feet. Bonney drank a bottle of water before greeting their audience, and starting to sing her heart out.

Like Killer said, it was just a small acoustic session. They were supposed to cover some of the already famous songs from famous artist, before singing two acoustic version of their original songs. It fits perfectly with the rhythm of the lapping waves of the ocean out there, and it's kind of calming. Kid loved it, even more than he would like to admit. Unlike of what most people believe, Eustass Kid is not always composed by hot rage and violence.

But they don't need to know that, don't they?

As time passed and the sun crawls higher to the sky, The Breakfast Club are starting to become more crowded. Some eat their tasty breakfast, some just drink coffee and enjoy the ambience. But unlike the day before, no one laid their eyes long enough to Wire or Heat. Instead, they stared at him and chuckle, or smile in amusement. Kid smirked, feeling triumphant that his plan worked. He wouldn't spare anyone who dared to laugh, of course. They will taste his fist later. Fists, most likely. Preferably followed by kicks and one or two head butts if they dare to fight back. He swore to himself that he would send them to hospital this time.

Because he's done being the victim. He's gonna let those fuckers know and if it means that Kid would spend the rest of the sailing in jail, then so be it.

Kid scanned the place, trying to remember the faces who dared to throw mocking stare or laugh at him. He's almost done counting his future victims, when he feel a stare so intense it bore a hole in his skull. Kid turned his head, and he nearly chocked by air when he saw a pair of grey eyes.

It's that Trafalgar Asshole.

He looks even more ridiculously posh with white polo shirt, expensive looking mirror sunglasses that folded neatly on the collar, and a fur hat that would look ridiculous on anyone but him. As if that hat is designed precisely for his head. His lopsided smirk lighting up his olive skin in an instant. In addition to his smug look, two pairs of golden earring fucking shine while they're touched by the morning sun, a stark contrast to his dark features.

Kid could feel his eyes widen with rage, as he caught another smug smirk from the man. Fuck, he just wanted to throw his guitar and kicked the living shit out of that man, to make an example to anyone who dared to mock and laugh at him, or Killer, or Bonney, or Wire, or Heat. But before he could got up, he could feel Bonney kicked his foot while still singing. She's trying to nail the repeating high notes that was not really meant for her kind of voice. But Kid could put that glare into words when his eyes met Bonney's:

 _I know what you up to. Don't mess up now you idiot._

Kid clenched his jaws, throwing killer glare to Bonney in a manner she would understand.

 _Shut up you bitch._

Bonney kicked his foot harder while breaking the high notes with a loud "yeah", disguising her answer to Kid as part of her oh-so amazing showmanship. But Kid knew better, that the kick more or less means:

 _You shut up, or I'll make your life miserable and convince Killer do that too, which would not be too hard now if you throw tantrum that will get us in trouble._

Kid clenched his jaws. It's always amazing how this little bitch could say that much with just one kick. Imagine if she opens her mouth.

Despite everything, Kid knew that she's right. After all, Kid wouldn't want one loud bitch and one judgmental asshole rubbing every mistake on his face throughout the sailing. So he just threw his stare back to that smug Trafalgar Asshole's face, hoping that he could read face as good as Bonney. Kid would make sure that Trafalgar knew what's coming after him. It's always satisfying to let his prey know that he target them. Their useless attempt to defend themselves and the smell of fear they're emitting never fail to amuse Kid.

But he was no longer there.

Kid furrowed his nonexistent eyebrow, his eyes searching for that smug bastard. But he's nowhere to be seen. Kid couldn't believe how that asshole could leave so quickly. His wordless fight with Bonney couldn't be that long, right? They were just exchanging glare, for heaven's sake!

His mind was too occupied with the thought, he couldn't tell that their show was finally over. The last song resulted in some applause from those who actually listen, while Bonney humming a prideful thank you just like a rockstar she thought she is.

Kid put his guitar back to its case, ignoring Bonney as she hissed "what the fuck is going on with you" and the almost too hard slaps on his hand, back, and eventually, chest. Heat and Wire blinked in confusion, while Killer just shook his head.

"Nice going you two, fighting on stage like that," Killer commented blankly, making Heat look even more confused.

"Fighting? Who?" Heat finally verbalized his confusion. But no one bother to answer.

"She started it!" Kid defended himself.

"You look like you're going to murder someone there, of course I fucking started it!" Bonney responded, too loud now to make people who happen to pass by glanced in fear and obvious discomfort. Kid glared back at them, sending them away in quick steps. However, his gestures also invite the security guards to glance their way, waiting for the situation to turn sour so they could throw Kid or anyone to jail.

"When did who start what?" Heat again, still not getting where the conversation is going. Wire tugged Heat's shirt, shaking his head to shut him up. Although, he never really understand how Kid and Bonney can start a fight silently, but still deadly.

"Look, I don't know what the fuck is going on with you, Kid. But really, just get a grip on yourself. This is a fucking cruise ship, for heaven's sake. Not a pirate ship. Stop acting like everyone is going to kill you and just enjoy the trip!"

Kid rolled his eyes, feeling his anger building up real quick inside his body. Oh, how he hated it when someone observe him and use the very result of that observation against him. Because he's more or less an open book. People could always read him and he hated to get the truth spitted out to his face.

"I never agreed to this!" he yelled, not really sure what to defend himself with, so he just blurt out the first thing that crossed his mind.

"Yes, you did agree to this!" she yelled back, in a more challenging tone that even Wire flinched, and Heat secretly pray for her safety. Kid never hit Bonney before, but she wouldn't be the first woman he hit should she keep her attitude. "You did when you fucking signed the contract. Just deal with it, asshole. Don't ruin everyone else's fun just because you can't find yours!"

"Yeah, of course you find it fun to be considered as a low class bitch everywhere you go in this little floating shit."

Bonney flinched, and by then Kid realized his words. Kid gritted his teeth, feeling taken aback. But upon seeing Bonney's eyes widen in anger, Kid bit his tongue before he decided to do a dumb thing like apologizing. As if realizing the tension, Heat held his shoulders, in a grip too tightly for his liking.

"Boss."

"Get off, Heat," Kid hissed. He could feel Heat flinched on his words. "Now."

"What, so you can throw more idle threats on me?" Bonney shouted. "Bring it on, Captain. Show me what else do you got in mind," she's practically challenging Kid right now, calling Kid with the epithet he gained in the garage, with both hands rested on her hips and eyes squinted. Kid gritted his teeth. He leaned forward to her, looming over her petite body as an attempt to shut her up. He wouldn't admit it even if he's dead, but of course Bonney was right. It was just an idle threat. Kid could never hurt Bonney no matter how he wanted to or how annoying she is.

"Just because I never hit you, it doesn't mean that I wouldn't," Kid stated, in a low, menacing voice. "So stop giving me that attitude!"

Bonney glared back at him, not flinching in the slightest even though she's at the receiving end of Kid's vicious stare and killing aura. "Oh please, try me."

Kid clenched his jaws so strong, he could feel them starting to ache. One side of him just want to hit her right here and now, proving that nobody should just go stand up before him and challenge him the way she did. He wanted to teach the world that he's not some powerless bastard that would bow down to such trivial things like morality or ethics. So what if Bonney is a girl? So what if she's a little girl who bit her lips in fear when Big Pop Newgate found her? She's challenging him now, and Kid would never back down. It doesn't matter if it comes from a girl or a lion, a challenge is a challenge.

"Wire," Killer suddenly breaks the silence. He stood between Bonney and Kid, offering himself as a human barrier between two hot headed dumbasses that happened to be his friends. "Take her to get some food."

"No, Billy. I want to know…"

" _Annie!_ " Killer raised his voice, louder than he ever did. It managed to keep Bonney's mouth shut, Wire and Heat urge to do what he said, and even Kid got distracted from the building rage inside his chest. He blinked, getting back to his senses for a matter of seconds to see Killer's stiffening face started to emit scary aura. He was their mother den most of the time, but times like this reminds Kid on why he called the blond "Killer" instead of his true name the very first time.

Once sure he got all attention to him, Killer nods to the taller men. "Just get her out," his voice is way more neutral than before.

Without further ado, Wire took Bonney's hand and tugged her out of the room. Heat followed close behind them, with guitars on both of his hands. Bonney, as charming as she always is, glared at Kid over her shoulders, stating that she's not done and this will continue sometime in the future. Again with her wordless insults. Even so, Kid was just grateful that she decided to at least keep her mouth shut on her way out. He could hardly believe that this annoying girl in ridiculous shorts and white tight shirt was once an adorable little glutton with cotton candy hair and adorable misplaced red lipstick in the center of her lips. It's amazing what time could do to people.

The red head closed his eyes, sighing in a vain attempt to let go of his pent up anger. If anything, he felt overwhelmed by emotion. He pinched the bridge his crooked nose, wishing that he's home instead. He would know where to pick a fight if he wanted to, without being thrown to jail. Here, he didn't even know what to do with himself in his current state. Kid just wanted to scream, vomit to the sea. Anything at all just to relieve the uncomfortable feeling in his stomach. It feels like never ending motion sickness and sea sick all together, crushing him in his own flesh.

In all the internal torture he felt, Kid could still feel Killer's intense stare. He tried to ignore it and pretend that the guy didn't exist, but it's proven hard to do, with Killer finally decided to talk.

"You know she was right, Kid," he said in a monotonous voice, hands crossed in front of his chest. Hell, Shanks was his adoptive father but he always thought that Killer took the role better than that happy-go-lucky drunkard. Especially since he hit puberty a few years earlier than Kid. "You've been acting difficult ever since you got on this ship."

Kid groaned. "Don't act like you don't know why, Killer."

"Doesn't mean it justifies any of your actions," he said, followed by a dangerous long sigh and shifting weight on his foot. "Kid…"

"Oh, no," Kid said. "No, no, no. Killer, don't."

"Listen, Kid…"

"No, just fucking don't!" Kid interrupted him mid-sentence, voice louder in a threatening manner. They glared at each other for a long 10 seconds, and Kid cut Killer's sentence before it even started. "I'm going, Killer. And if you dare follow me…"

"I will always follow you, Boss," Killer told him, sounded defeated.

"Well, don't. Not now. If you dare to follow me, I'll throw you to the sea so you could all be eaten by a bunch of Piranha. And for once, let me tell you, this is NOT an idle threat, _Billy_. I swear."

Kid stormed out of the room, ignoring Killer's attempt to correct him that Piranha is not the kind of fish one can see anywhere in salt water. He left his best friend over there, with only his Cajon and the remaining of the not so annoying northerners. While Kid sure that he wouldn't hurt Killer critically even in his greatest fit of rage, it didn't mean that he would keep his fists to himself. Kid is well aware of his self-control. He had endured so much that he didn't cause bigger scene than just a couple of bar fights, but he didn't want to test his limits now. Not with Killer, even though he's sure that the man could defend himself.

The red head walked in the left wing hall of the ship, tasting the oxygen full of salt and a faint of algae. His mind was still tangled in anger, and it paralyzed him from thinking clearly. He didn't know what to do, or where to go. He thought of locking himself in his room and releasing his anger to the poor furniture, breaking them one by one as if they're bones. But furniture don't bleed, and all of those ruckus will only left him grumpier. He needs something, anything that lives, breathes, and could whine in pain once he connected his fists to their flesh and bones. Preferably those fucktards who dare to mock him.

As soon as he reminded of those worthless northerners, Kid stopped his steps abruptly. His feral grin turned into malicious sneer as he turned his heels to the stairs that leads to the sun deck, the oh-so-posh-place where most of those scumbags hang, sunbathing, swimming, or just chit chatting casually with their companies. A perfect place to get his revenge. A perfect place to show them that he is not one to mess with.

Kid is willing to pay any cost for his revenge.

Fortunately, this part of the sun deck is not guarded so heavily. Kid could easily enter the place, with his wicked grin still remains. He let out a satisfied sigh as he spotted some of the faces he marked as target. "Good," he whispered to himself. His eyes dilated as his heart pumping faster due to excitement. Kid was clenching and unclenching his fists as he walked towards a black haired, freckled guy that was laying on his sun loungers, chit chatting―or rather, flirting with some kind of blue haired hot bitch that is also in his target list. Kid didn't remember what exactly their sin, but somewhere, sometime, he remembered that blue haired hot bitch sneered at Bonney. And that freckled guy definitely say something about Killer's mask on one of their show. "Two bugs in one hit," Kid hissed under his breath. "Can't be any more perfect."

Kid locked his stare at his target, moving as swiftly and as effectively as a predator. The freckled man continue to laugh, not aware of what will come in just a matter of seconds. Kid had now his fists perfectly clenched. He was just a few meters away…

"Oh, Mister Eustass!"

Kid gaped, didn't really expect to hear someone call his name up here. Not only that, the men / prey he was approaching suddenly turned their head too, as if they are also happened to have Eustass as their name. Fuck. Kid glared to the source of the voice, ready to slaughter anyone who dared interrupt his hunt.

And how lucky he is, because that person is none other than Trafalgar Asshole himself.


End file.
